


little night talks

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Home Fires, Home Fires (ITV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On the whole,” Frances said as she pulled back the bedcover and hopped in, wriggling for a moment as Sarah rolled her eyes waiting for her to settle down. “I think that went rather well, all things considered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	little night talks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Lee on tumblr: sisterly times with Frances & Sarah.
> 
> This times straight after episode 5.

“On the whole,” Frances said as she pulled back the bedcover and hopped in, wriggling for a moment as Sarah rolled her eyes waiting for her to settle down. “I think that went rather well, all things considered. Seating is an issue – poor Alison and Teresa had to make do with those boxes.”

“Not that they seemed too concerned over that. I think Teresa was trying to keep Alison’s mind off of the whole situation,” Sarah added and switched off the lamp plunging them into the dark.

“I noticed,” Frances smoothed her hands over the covers. “They’ve really bonded, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes. How was Joyce? I didn’t see her leave.”

“Poor Joyce,” Frances rolled to face her sister even though she could barely make her out. “It was good of Isobel to stay with her. I’ve never seen her like that, I thought she was going to faint when we could leave the shelter.”

“Goes to show that even Joyce is human.”

Frances chuckled and shifted closer to embrace her sister. “We haven’t shared a bed since we were children.”

“As I recall, you kept stealing all the covers.” 

“You kicked me with your cold feet!”

“That was once and you promptly pushed me out of the bed causing me to sprain my wrist!” Sarah protested barely holding back a laugh.

“Mother was not pleased,” Frances snickered and Sarah gave her a nudge with her foot. “See, there you go again with your cold feet.” A few seconds passed before she spoke again. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“Frances?” Sarah squinted in the dark and reached out blindly to squeeze her arm reassuringly. “If you need me-”

“No, no,” she waved her off. “Just tonight.”

Sarah bit back another response, sighing instead. She then turned and tugged her sister’s arm around her, closing her eyes. “Well, try not to take the covers.”

“As long as you keep your feet to yourself,” her sister retorted. “Goodnight Sarah.”

“’Night Frances.”


End file.
